


Tick Tock Goes The Clock

by thealmightywonderwaffle



Series: Random ass oneshots written in an hour [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baby's first ao3 post, I wrote this in an hour, Oneshot, Other, Please be gentle, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is gender neutral, Soulmates AU, based off a tumblr post, its just readers friend, rated for language, theres an unnamed oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealmightywonderwaffle/pseuds/thealmightywonderwaffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were finally going to meet your soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick Tock Goes The Clock

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it's been a while since i've written anything good and this is actually my first real fanfic? i usually write for ocs so yeah.. i wasn't going to post it at first but i ended up kinda liking it.
> 
> this is based off a tumblr post that basically says "what if people had a timer on their wrist counting down to when they finally meet their soulmate?" i had this idea pop into my mind at 9 at night and so i wrote it in an hour lmao
> 
> sorry for any grammatical mistakes i might have missed! please enjoy!

You couldn't stop your hands from shaking. This was the biggest day of your life, and while you should be excited and practically bouncing off the walls, you couldn't stop the anxiety rising into the pit of your chest.

You were finally going to meet your soulmate today. You glanced at the timer etched onto your wrist; _1 hour, 37 minutes, 03 seconds_. It was about 12 in the afternoon, and you were about to leave the house to visit the local cafe for lunch as per your usual routine. Your mother had come over earlier when she heard the exciting news and absolutely demanded you dress gorgeously for the meeting, much to your dismay. If you were meeting your soulmate, you wanted them to see you for who you really were, but there was no fighting your beloved mother. You were dressed in your finest of casual wear and your hair done up to absolute perfection. It looked more like you were going to a job interview but you guessed this was just as, if not more, important.

You said a quick goodbye to your precious pet cat as you walked out the door of your apartment. Your heart was banging nervously as you made your way down the stairs to the lobby, noticing the desk receptionist giving you a look as if she knew as you crossed her path. When you looked at her she looked you up and down before giving you a thumbs up, mouthing a ‘good luck!’ to which you felt your cheeks flush in embarrassment as you nodded and waved to her before leaving the building altogether.

The cafe was about a 15 minute walk from your building, and as you entered the cafe you noticed your friend, the only worker behind the counter, giving you an odd look at your getup.

“Hey ____, what gives?” He asked you with a grin. You felt your blush returning as you walked up to the counter and showed him your wrist; _1 hour, 21 minutes, 49 seconds_.

“I’m meeting my soulmate today and I'm nervous as all hell.. Mother forced me into this even though I think it's somewhat ridiculous,” You explained with a small laugh, seeing his eyes widen before giving you a big grin.

“Hey, congrats! Want your usual?” He asked. You nodded and were reaching down for your wallet when your friend placed his hand onto your arm, stopping you in your tracks. ”Hey buddy, it's on the house. It's a special day for you,” He winked.

You opened your mouth to protest, but the insisting look on his face made you ultimately close your mouth and simply accept it with a sigh. He smiled more at your acceptance and went to make your usual while you took a seat at your normal table.

He came out with your food rather quickly and set down your lunch in front of you, but instead of walking off like normal he sat down at the seat across from you, crossing his arms on the table and leaning forward.

“Hey, you seem pretty nervous, how about we talk about stuff to help get your mind off of it? Boss let me take a break just for you,” He suggested, and so you agreed.

You two talked about the recent upcoming of monsters from the Underground. That was about two months ago, and you couldn't help but feel surprised at how.. accepting the world was. You knew many people found that their soulmates turned out to be monsters, and you briefly wondered if your soulmate would turn out to be one too. You cared absolutely nothing about looks so it wouldn't bother you at all if they were.

The two of you continued on chatting about mindless things even after you had long finished your food, now sipping away at your iced coffee your friend got up to get you during your chatting. You became curious though and checked your wrist, only to almost jump out of your seat at what you saw.

 _0 hours, 2 minutes, 16 seconds_.

Where the hell had the time gone?! You quickly stood up with wide eyes, startling your friend from his chatting.

“____, what's wrong?” He asked you, standing with you and watching as you frantically began fixing yourself up.

“I-I only have two minutes! Oh my god, I'm so nervous!” You cried out, startling some of the nearby customers.

“Hey, hey, buddy, it's alright. Breathe, calm down..” He murmured, coming to your side and patting your back soothingly as you seemed on the verge of an anxiety attack. Your body shook as you breathed in and out, heart racing madly in your chest and almost threatening to burst.

You didn't even register the dingling of the bell, signaling the opening of the cafe door.

Finally you composed yourself and stood straight up, giving an embarrassed cough as you ran your fingers through your hair. “I'm alright, I'm alright..” You murmured to nobody in particular. You grabbed ahold of your iced coffee and took a long drink of it, backing away from your friend’s touch.

You didn't notice the timer vanish from your wrist as you smacked right into someone whilst backing away. You almost drop your coffee while turning around.

“I-I'm so sorry, I-! I..” You couldn't finish your sentence as you looked at your wrist for how long you had, only to find it barren. This was it, you realized. Gulping, you looked up to meet the eyes of your soulmate.

Standing in front of you was a skeleton about your height, maybe a little taller. They were dressed so much more casually than you were, in a blue jacket, white t-shirt, and basketball shorts. They had a grin on their face that seemed grow the moment they saw you, the pinpricks of light serving as pupils meeting your anxious gaze.

“well this is an _ice_ surprise..” He (definitely he, if that deep baritone voice was anything to go by.) said, looking down at the iced coffee as if for emphasis for his pun. It was the dumbest pun you ever heard, but you couldn't help it; in your shock, anxiety, and utter happiness, you began laughing pretty hard, noticing his face light up at your positive reaction.

“i’m guessing you're my soulmate eh? sans, sans the skeleton. nice to finally meetcha,” He spoke, holding his hand out to you.

“I-I'm ____, wow.. it's.. amazing to finally meet my soulmate after waiting so long..” You breathed, reaching up and taking his hand.

Was that a fucking whoopie cushion?

Your laughter returned to you even harder than before, blissfully unaware of the crowd of customers and your friend cheering for you and your finally-found love.

You had a bright future ahead of you.


End file.
